oakleafcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Blasphemous Seven
The Blasphemous Seven, also known as the Seven Sinners, are a group of powerful Demon Lords that bear the rank General of Vice, the second highest rank among Hell's Hierarchy. They all serve directly under the order of the Boogeyman, whom they usually refer to as "Prison Master", that also recruited each of them all into the group through certain deals. Despite their relatively important role and high rank among Hell, they don't work as all one unit and mostly do progress on their own personal objectives. Only the Ringmaster or Boogeyman himself can get them all to work properly on a certain occasion. Origin After being imprisoned, Baphomet came to realize his own narcissism was what essentially broke his invasion attempt, so he decided to remove said narcissism, along with all of his other emotions (Mankind's worst thoughts and deeds). Through this process, Baphomet successfully separated his narcissism, aswell as multiple other emotions. Due to being made of malevolent human knowledge, he also realized many of his emotions where what mankind considered as sins in religious beliefs. Following said beliefs, he specifically separated all the emotions that fit as how the Deadly sins were described as in the following order: Vanity, Envy, Emptiness, Violence, Gluttony, Avarice and even Lust. He decided to specifically put his Envy (Resentment towards humans) away for an experiment, which consisted of leaving it away from him and the other "sins" even further, seeing how it would ultimately develop on it's own. In Hell's Hierarchy Among Hell's Hierarchy, they all possess the rank of General of Vice, considered the second highest rank within Hell as a whole, only granted to important demons representing the ideals of Hell, known as the Deadly Sins. Known Members * Ringmaster - Secondary Lead of the Seven, Minor Tactician, Commander of Hell's Acolytes. * Entertainer - Commander of Hell's Acolytes, Second Tactician, Soul Hunter, Second-in-command to the Ringmaster. * The Goatman - Commander of Hell's Acolytes, Minor Tactician, Overseer of the Port of Wrath. * Puppet Conqueror - Minor Commander, Soul Hunter. * The Scream - Main Tactician of the Seven, Commander of Hell's Acolytes and Overseer of the Pit of Sloth. * Ragged Ann - Soul Hunter, Minor Commander, Minor Collector. * Strikeout - Soul Collector, Adviser of the Seven, Overseer of the Factory of Avarice. * Chompo - Superior to Cerberus, Brute of the Seven, Soul Hunter. * Clown in the Wardrobe - Soul Hunter, Overseer of the Ruins of Lust. Despite the group's name, it actually has nine members in total. This is due to the name being the popular way humans refer to them, who believe the Deadly Sins are only the traditional seven instead of the actual nine. They all seem to share multiple qualities between themselves, such as fairly decent amounts of power and intelligence, and a relatively tall size in comparison to average humans and Acolytes. As heavily suggested and hinted by multiple sources, each of the Generals represent one of the traditional Seven Deadly Sins, along with two Historical Sins. * Ringmaster - Arrogance, Pride. (Superbia) * Entertainer - Despair, Emptiness. (Cavum) * The Goatman - Anger, Wrath. (Ira) * Puppet Conqueror - Resentment, Envy. (Invidia) * The Scream - Idleness, Sloth. (Otium) * Ragged Ann - Vainglory, Vanity. (Irritum) * Strikeout - Avarice, Greed. (Avaritia) * Chompo - Excess, Gluttony. (Gula) * Clown in the Wardrobe - Lechery, Lust. (Luxuria)